Je suis Nightwing
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Dick Grayson est un agent et un grand frère bienveillant.Lors d'une mission,il se retrouve blessé et meurt.Mais il s'avèrre qu'il n'est pas mort et que le milliardaire Bruce Wayne,qui n'est d'autre que Batman,lui demande de l'aide pour retrouver une mercenaire du nom de Deathstroke.UA.
1. Agent 37

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.Ils appartienne à DC Comics.** **Hey Salut !bon je sais j'ai trop de fic en court de développement mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire !quand j'ai une idée dans la tête,je ne peux m'empêcher de l'écrire !Bref,cet fois je suis dans le Batman Universe !et avec Nightwing comme personnage principale !avec bien sûr ses successeurs.**

-Tu me promet de prendre soin d'eux ?demanda un garçon.

-Tu peux partir !dit-il froidement.Les ptit irons bien !

 **000000000000**

Ils était à l'entrée,des valises faites,prêt à partir,ils s'y trouvait quatres garçons.

-Je te le promet je reviendrai...,dit Dick

-Ne meurs pas !c'est tout ce que je demande !

Deux garçon d'environ 14 et 9 ans étais derrière,les larmes aux yeux,l'un s'accrochait à l'autre,le jeune homme s'accroupit auprès des deux garçons,le sourire aux lèvres,il tendit ses deux bras ouvert.

-Vous me faites un câlin ?demanda doucement l'ainé.

Sans hésitation,le troisième garçon se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes.

-Tu y est vraiment obligé ?demanda l'adolescant.Et si tu ne reviendrai pas cette fois ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas !je reviendrai,comme je reviens toujours...

L'adolescant sortit de l'étreinte de son frère,quand le jeune homme s'approcha du plus petit,mais ce dernier lui tourna le dos,les sourcils froncé,ses bras croisés:

-Tu pars !tu nous abandonne !je ne veux plus te voir !je te déteste !

-Damian !cria le second.Dick va partir !dit lui au revoir avant que je t'en colle une !

-Essaie Todd !cria le cadet.Tu ne le fera pas !

Mais lorsque Jason leva la main sur Damian,Dick s'interposa entre eux.

-Arrête s'il te plait Jason !dit il avant de se tourner vers le cadet.Au revoir Damian.

Ledit Dick sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte.Sauf qu'au moment de rentrer dans le taxi,il entendit des pas de course venant de l'immeuble,il tourna la tête pour voir Damian se jeter sur lui,et éclata en sanglot.

-Reste !je t'en supplie !je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !je t'obéirai !je serai gentil !je...je...laisse moi partir avec toi !

-Damian...j'ai besoin de toi ici...pour veiller sur Jason et Tim...tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Damian renifla sur sa manche et hocha la tête,Dick sourit et embrassa Damian sur le haut de son front et se releva,il prit le taxi,laissant son petit frère cloitré à l'endroit où il lui avait dit au revoir.

 **000000000000000**

Ils y avait des rafales,des bombes,des cris et pleurs de femmes veuves et d'enfants orphelins.Dick cherchait des information necessaire au sujet d'un certain Slade Wilson.Et les choses empire d'avantages quand Dick a su une information importante de la part de son superieur.

 _-Agent Grayson !si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous assuré sur une certaine mission en particulier._

 _-Et quelle est cette mission Commodore ?demanda Dick._

 _-Ra's Al Ghul,est-ce un nom qui vous ai familier ?_

 _Oh oui,aurait'il voulu répondre._

 _-Je sais que vous élevez le petit-fils du démon comme on l'appelle._

 _Le visage de Dick se crispa._

 _-Mais ne voud inquièté pas,nous ne mêlerons pas Damian là dedans,en faite,Slade Wilson fesait parti de la ligue des assasins,dirigé par Ra's al Ghul,et c'est lui que nous de_ _vons pister,avant qu'il s'en prenne à votre..."petit frère"._

 **000000000000**

Même si le but avait l'air simple,il ne l'était pas,il était coincé dans un batiment dans un desert de Jordanie,et les complices de Slade Wilson avait prédit leur arrivé et a comploté une embuscade.Même si c'est un soldat surentrainé,il a à faire à un mercenaire sanguinaire et ancien disciple de Ra's al Ghul.Dick n'était très bon en informatique,c'était Tim qui savait mieux s'y faire avec ses engins,néamoins,il réussi tout de même à transféré les donnés.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherche ?!

Ce fut la voix grave d'un homme,Dick se retourna pour voir qu'il y avait bien un homme d'environ 1m90 avec un masque rouge et noir,plutôt baraqué,avec deux sabres derrière son dos,il portait une armure rouge et noir,il portait des pistolet sur sa ceinture.

-C'est vous Slade Wilson ?!demanda Dick.

-On m'appelle Deathstroke !dit il froidement.Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !que fait-tu ici ?!et qui est-tu ?!

 _-Agent 37 !vous me recevez ?sortez du batiment immédiatement !une bombe est dans le batiment où vous vous trouviez en ce moment !agent 37 ?agent Grayson ?_

-Grayson...,fit Deathstroke.

Ce dernier attaqua férocement Dick mais ce dernier esquiva,il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et pianota sur les claviers avant de parler:

-Ici agent 37 !agent Richard Grayson !je vous transfert les données concernant Slade Wilson !je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un poing heurta sa figure qui le fit mettre à terre,il se releva avant que Slade l'attaque de nouveau et commença le transfert avant de se battre face à Deathstroke.Dick,bien qu'ancien trapèziste de cirque,et entrainée comme un soldat,face à une mercenaire bien plus puissant que lui.Et la différence de force se montra quand Dick se retrouva à terre à nouveau.

-Comment peut-on introduire un agent aussi pitoyable que toi Grayson !dit Slade avant de lui cracher dessus.

Slade prit la direction de la sortie,laissant derrière lui l'homme en sang.

-Je plains tes parents...

Mais Dick se releva et s'attaqua sauvagement à Slade,il lui donna des coups de poing aussi fort qu'il le pouvait,comment osait-il parler d'eux comme ça !mais Dick n'était toujours pas aussi efficace.Il se battait et battait encore,épuisé et fatigué,en repensant à ses jeunes frères qu'il avait laissé derrière.

Jusqu'à que la bombe explose.

 **000000000000**

 _Ding Dong_

Jason descendit les escaliers,putain !comment Dick fesait il pour supporter le petit démon,il avait du mal à s'entendre avec,mais en plus de devoir veiller sur lui !c'est décidé !quand Dick revient,c'est lui qui va travailler et lui s'occuper du démon et du remplacent !

-Jason Todd ?demanda l'officier.

-Oui,répondit-il,méfiant.C'est pour quoi ?

-Je suis venu pour vous donner des nouvelles au sujet de votre frère,Richard Grayson...

-Dick ?il va bien ?demanda Jason,de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Todd...votre frère a disparu dans une explosion...nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps...veuillez m'excusez...

Jason claqua fortement la porte au nez,avant de s'effondrer,il vit deux silhouettes derrière lui:c'était Tim et Damian.

-Et merde...,jura t'il.

-Est-ce qu'il est...,fit Tim.Mort ?

Sa voix cachait des sanglot,ses lèvres tremblait,ainsi que son corps,il serra Damian fortement.Quand au plus jeune,des larmes menacait de tomber.

-C'est faux !cria t'il.Ils mentent !ils mentent tous !Grayson ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés !il a promis de revenir !

-Damian,fit Jason en s'aprochant doucement de lui.Parfois,les gens ne peuvent pas tenir leurs promesse,et c'est le cas de Dick...

Damian ne pouvait pas y croire,cela fait quatres mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de lui,et maintenant il apprennent sa...

-Grayson est un menteur !!!cria Damian en s'écartant de Tim et Jason.C'est un menteur !et je le déteste !

Soudain,sa joue devient brulante,Jason venait de le frapper.

-Ne dit pas ça !il n'as jamais voulu partir !il n'as jamaid voulu nous abandonner !il devait mourir alors il l'as fait !t'es qu'un gosse !tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce boulot !y a des gens qui crèvent dans ce boulot !et Dick fesait partit de ces gens...

Cette fois,Damian éclata en sanglot,Jason et Tim s'avança vers lui et lui donna une étreinte,ils y resta pendant un long moment,repensant à leur frère défunt.

 **Voilà !qu'en avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?perso,je n'ai lu tout les comics concernant Nightwing,Red Hood,Red Robin et Robin,donc j'ai un peu de mal à définir leurs relations.**

 **Bon,au sujet de Deathstroke,je me suis inspirée du film Son of Batman,et d'un comics Grayson.En plus d'un film Marvel.**

 **Perso j'aurai aimer que DCEU fassent un film sur les quatres Robins ensembles.Le seul film que j'ai vu où on voient les quatres frères ensembles est dans Batman Ninja,je trouve quand même qu'il aurait dû développer plus leurs relation fraternels.**

 **En ce moment je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fic en cross over,je vais bientôt la publier,d'après vous,que se passe t'il quand DC rencontre Marvel ?vous verrez bien,surtout avec quel personnage je parle.**

 **A part ça dites moi ce vous en pensez en commentaires pour dire si sa vous plait ou non.**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Bruce Wayne

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

L'obscurité,il ne fesait noir,était-ce la mort ?il ignorait.Ce qu'il savait,par contre,c'est qu'il pouvaig bouger,ses paupières était lourdes,son corps semblait mou,il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermés,éblouis par la lumière,il refit ce geste plusieurs fois avant s'habituer à la lumière,il senti soudain une douleur dans le bras,avec un fil,comme si il le cousait,par réflexe,et par prise de peur,il se releva brusquement et s'attaqua sur la personne en question avant de voir l'homme en face de lui,il était vieux,et portait un costume.

-Du calme monsieur...,fit ce viel homme.

Dick s'arretta net,il vit que l'homme recousait ces blessures.

-Tu est réveillé ?je suis soulagé.

Dick releva la tête pour voir la personne en face de lui,l'homme descendait les escaliers,il portait une cape et était habillé en noir.Il y avait un symbole au milieu du torse,une chauve-souris,c'était Batman !ça voulait dire qu'il était dans la Batcave,il enleva soudain son masque de chauve-souris pour voir un homme,un homme dont tous Gotham connais:

-Bruce Wayne...

-Richard Grayson,je ne me trompe ?demanda Bruce.

-Vous étiez là...,dit Dick d'un ton froid.Avouez le !vous saviez que le batiment allait exploser !

-Tu aurais préferé mourir ?répliqua Bruce.Et laisser tes frères en deuil ?

-Ca fait près de quatres moi que...

-Cinq mois,répliqua Bruce.

-Pardon ?demanda Dick.

-Après ton sauvetage,tu as resté dans le coma pendant un mois...

-Et Jason ?Tim ?Damian ?comment ils vont ?demanda Dick.

-Tim et Damian ont été envoyés dans un foyer d'accueil après la mort de Jason

Un silence s'abatta dans la pièce.

-J'aurai dû resté...j'aurai dû...

-Je suis désolé...,dit Bruce.Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça,j'ai besoin de toi.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ?demanda Dick.

-Je veux ton aide agent 37,dit il.Tu est le seul qui peut m'aider,tes aptitudes et ton talent peuvent m'aider

-Hors de question !je ne veux pas me mêler de ces affaires de super-héros !j'ai une famille !

-Justement Dick,reprit Bruce.Cela concerne TA famille,tu dois connaitre Deathstroke.

Dick se figea un instant.

-Ouais,mon superieur m'as parler de lui,il fesait partit...

-De la Ligue des Assassins,reprit Bruce.Je sais,mais il a été déchu il y a quelque temps,avant de revenir tuer Ra's al Ghul.

-Ra est mort ?!fit Dick.

-Oui...,dit Bruce.Mais il ne va pas s'arrêté là,j'ai appris que Ra avait eu un héritier,un petit fils...

-J'ignore qui est cet enfant,néamoins,il faut quelqu'un pour empêcher cet homme de s'attaquer au garçon.

-J'accepte.

Bruce leva les sourcils d'un air surpris.

-Vraiment ?il y a à peine cinq minute tu refusait toute histoire avec des super héros,et maintenant tu veux m'aider dans cet affaire ?

-Je connais Deathstoke,dit Dick.Et je sais ce dont il est capable,il va s'en prendre à n'importe qui pour avoir ce qu'il veut !

-Alors tu vas devoir oublier ton travail d'espionnage et de te joindre à moi,seulement pour quelque temps.

-En gros vous vouliez que je joue les super héros...

-Ce n'est que temporaire,le temps de trouver Deathstroke,après,la decision te reviens de garder oui ou non une seconde identité.

 **000000000000000**

Dick sortit de la Batcave,il repensa à cet histoire au sujet de Deathstoke.Slade...il savait que Damian pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause de ce Slade,Jason est mort...,depuis quand ?il l'ignore.Et Timothy ?où est il ?que deviendra t'il ?il l'ignore,il avait fait promettre à Damian de revenir,il ne l'as pas fait,il lui as demandé de veiller sur Jason et Tim pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise,Damian avait perdu son grand-père il y a très peu de temps,et sa mère avait soudainement disparu,c'était en mission.Soudain,son téléphone vibra,il décrocha:

-Salut !ça fait longtemps,dit Dick avec enthousiasme.

-Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps Grayson,dit la personne au bout du fil.

-Il faut que je te parle,reprit Dick d'un ton sérieux.On peut se voir aujourd'hui ?

 **000000000000000**

Après cette conversation,Dick était partit,Bruce et Alfred discuta longuement.

-Dites-moi maitre Bruce,pourquoi avoir choisi ce garçon ?

Bruce avait déja regarder les antécédents du garçon,Richard Grayson est née dans une famille de cirque,dont les parents était trapéziste,le petit garçon avait suivi,jusqu'à leur mort,un gangster du nom de Tony Zucco avait voulu donner sa "protection" au cirque,une chose quf le directeur du cirque,Jack Haly,refusa.En représaille,il tua les parents de Dick en sabotant les cordes.Plus tard,Dick fut placé en famille d'accueil quelque mois,avant de finir à la rue,il continua ses études avant d'entrer à l'école de police,ses compétences était très remarquanle et fut embocher en tant qu'agent secret de terrain.

-C'est un garçon surentrainé,répondit Bruce.Et il n'est pas n'importe qui,il pense d'abors à ses frères avant le reste,et à mon avis,l'un d'eux est impliqué dans cet histoire et c'est pour ça que Dick veut s'impliquer,tout dépendra de lui.

 **Voilà !d'après vous,qui Dick avait parlé au bout du fil ?indice:il est dans le comics Grayson.**

 **Vous pensez quoi de Bruce Wayne ?honnêtement,j'ai du mal à définir sa personalité avec Dick,j'espère au mieux me rapprocher du comics,dite le moi si quelque chose dérange un peu dans cet fic,pour au moins me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	3. Nightwing

Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.

Dick entra dans un bar,ça fesait longtemps qu'il n'y est pas été,et quand il y allait,c'était avec Jason,et un oeil au beurre noir.Jason...,repenser à son frère lui fesait déja très mal,mais en plus qu'il ignorait où étais Tim et Damian,il esperait seulement qu'il n'avait pas quitter Gotham,dans l'espoir de les revoir,il savait aussi que ça prendra du temps avant de les revoir.Jusqu'à qu'il reconnait une personne familier.

-Content de te revoir,Tiger,dit Dick.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir,c'est quoi ton problème ?

Tiger,aussi appeller agent 1,est un collègue de Dick Grayson.Bien qu'il n'ont jamais été en très bon terme,il s'entraidait mutellement.

-C'est assez compliqué...,dit Dick.Batman veut m'embocher.

Tiger faillit s'étouffer.

-T'es sérieux là ?demanda Tiger.Le gars en chauve-souris et en collant qui se ballade la nuit et...

-Oui...,coupa Dick.C'est lui,il veut mon aide pour coincer Deathstroke...j'ai accepter...

-Deathstroke n'est plus notre priorité depuis un mois,répondit froidement Tiger.Mais ça,tu ne le sais pas,étant donné que tu as été dans le coma depuis près d'un mois.

-Slade Wilson reste ma priorité,répondit Dick.Il fesait parti de la ligue des Assassins.

-Parfois j'me demande pourquoi tu garde un démon chez toi,enfin...l' arrière petit fils d'un démon.

-Arrête,dit Dick.Il est très perturber,et il n'as que 10 ans !

-Ce gamin ne t'apporte que des problèmes depuis qu'il vit chez toi !dit Tiger.

-Tiger il a une famille dont je ne peux pas parler,et Dearhstroke en est mêler !si je ne l'empêche pas,il va le tuer !

-Alors tu vas jouer les héros en collant la nuit pour trouver Deathstroke.

-Je peux le trouver,j'ai été dans une école de police et j'ai fini premier de ma pormotion,et j'ai déja combattu Slade !

-Alors faudra te trouver un nom,Grayson.

-Tu pense déja au nom avant le reste,dit Dick sarcastiquement.

-Trouve toi déja un nom comme tout ces taré,dit Tiger en reprenant une bière.Après on parlera du reste,par exemple,Circusman ?ou Spyman ?

Dick se rememorra quelque chose avant de rire,il se remorra le jour où Superman les avait aider.

Ce jour là,Agent 37 et Agent 1 étaient en mission,il devrait intercepter des terroristes dans un petit village,mais ayant peu d'agents sur le terrain,il se retrouva en difficulté,c'est là que Superman est arrivé,entre temps,l'Agent 37 avait sauvé trois petit garçons,trois frères,cela avait eu des conscéquence étant données qu'il s'était blessé au bras.

-Ca va ?demanda l'Homme d'Acier.

-Ca pourrait être pire...,dit Dick.

-Tu était pensif quand tu sauvais ces enfants,à quoi tu pensais ?demanda Superman.

-Mes frères...,répondit Dick.Jason,Tim et Damian.

-Qui s'occupe d'eux ?

-Jason...il a 19 ans,Tim en a 13 et Damian en a 8.

-8 ans et déja un démon,répondit Tiger.Tu crois pas que Jason a une mauvaise influcence sur lui.

-Ne dit pas ça,Tiger,dit Dick.C'est vrai qu'il ont tout les deux mauvais caractère mais ce ne sont pas de mauvaise personnes.

-Tu es trop bienveillant,Grayson,remarqua Tiger.Ca va un jour te trahir...

Tiger s'en alla après ces mots.

-Agent...Grayson ?c'est ça ?demanda Superman.

-C'est ça,répondit Dick.

-Sur ma planète,il existait une sorte de de superhéros sur Krypton,un dieu si on peut dire...

Dick s'en souvenait de cet histoire et du nom de cet homme.

-Il s'appellait...

-Nightwing.

Tiger se releva pour y faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?demanda Tiger.

-Nightwing !dit Dick.Je vais m'appeller comme ça,Nightwing.

-Nightwing...,dit Tiger.T'es vraiment sûr de toi ?Grayson,tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque !

-Oui Tiger !répondit Dick.Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque,tant que ce type est vivant,il continuera toujours,Damian est sans défense,même entrainé comme un assassins par Ra's Al Ghul et...

-Attend attend une minute...,dit Tiger.Grayson,quel est le rapport entre Ra et Damian ?

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment mais je te raconterais tout un jour...pour l'instant,Slade est ma priorité.


	4. S'accrocher à un dernière espoir

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

Damian était revenu avec des bleus et des bosses de partout sur son visage,il était enfermé dans sa "chambre".Les choses ont beaucoups changé depuis la mort de Dick et Jason,il n'as plus revue Tim depuis le jour où les services sociaux sont venus les chercher et les séparé.

Il était punis et était privée de sortie,ce n'était pas la première fois,il se battait souvent à l'école,il voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici,il voulait revoir Dick.

0000000000000000

Tim,lui,était toujours en deuillé par la mort de Jason,il était là quand il est mort,le Joker l'avait battu à mort avant que l'usine explose.Aujourd'hui,il changea de famille d'accueil à nouveau.Ses deux nouveaux parents adoptifs l'accueillit et l'amena dans sa nouvelle chambre.Il eut une surprise en y entrant:

-Damian !cria Tim.

Tim se jeta sur lui et lui donna une forte étreinte.Ce dernier,surpris,repoussa immédiatement Tim.

-Ne me touche pas,Drake !cria Damian.

Ce dernier lâcha Damian,un peu choqué par son comportement,bien qu'il ne soit pas si surpris étant donné que Damian n'aime pas les câlins,le seul capable de le toucher sans qu'il se plaigne était Dick.

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir...,dit Tim.

-Et bien moi pas,Drake !dit froidement Damian,les bras croisés.Où était-tu ?!

-Dans plusieurs famille d'accueil,répondit Tim.Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer !

Damian s'assit sur le lit pour écouté Timothy.Ce dernier était ne tenait plus en place,il sortit de sa valise une deux petite photos,Damian les étudia calmement,avant de lui dire:

-Ce sont des photos de Nightwing et Red Hood,répondit Damian.

-Oui !dit Tim.Ce sont Dick et Jason !ils sont en vie !

Damian baissa des sourcils,surpris par sa réponse.Il poussa un soupir.

-Drake,commença Damian.As-tu des preuves ?

-Damian !J'ai vu Nightwing faire un quadruple salto arrière tendu !Dick savait le faire !et Red Hood sait tirer comme Jason le fesait !

-Il y a beaucoups de personnes qui savent tiré comme Red Hood !répliqua Damian.

-Mais Damian !regarde les bien !tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Dick et Jason ?!

-Tim...,pouffa Damian.Tu devrait arrêté...

-Mais écoute moi...

-Non !dit Damian.Toi écoute-moi !tu souffre beaucoups depuis la mort de Dick !et ça as empiré quand Jason est mort parce-que tu l'as vu toi-même de tes propres yeux !et tu essaie de raccrocher à un dernière espoir !

-Je suis sûr que Dick et Jason sont en vie !!!cria Tim.Et je vais te le prouver !

000000000000000000

Tim était sortis dans les rues de Gotham,il fesait nuit,il avait la photo de Dick et Jason précieusement caché dans son blouson,Gotham était calme...trop calme...Tim se sentis mal.Quand soudain,deux personne sortis de l'ombre et s'approcha de Tim avec un couteau dans la main.

-Donne-nous du fric,gamin !dit le premier homme.

Tim recula,il ne parlait pas,trop effrayer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?demanda le deuxième homme.T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Je...je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...,dit Tim.

-Écouté gamin !t'as deux options:soit tu nous donne du fric et tu vis,soit tu nous donne pas de fric et tu meurs !

Tim ne voulait pas mourir,il voulait revoir Jason et Dick,il ne voulait pas abandonnée Damian non plus...

-J'ai une troisième options !dit l'homme.Tu nous rembourse en nature !

Tim ecarquilla des yeux,il n'allait quand même pas le...il s'approcha dangereusement de lui.Jusqu'à qu'une balle fut planté dans leur tête,un homme vêtu d'une veste en Kelvar et un masque rouge au visage.Tim se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

-Jason !dit Tim.Tu m'as manqué...tu m'as tellement manqué...

Red Hood regarda Tim avant de le sortir de son étreinte.

-C'est qui Jason ?!demanda Red Hood.Et t'es qui toi ?

\- Jason !c'est moi !Timothy Jackson Drake !Je sais que c'est toi !

-Rentre chez toi,gamin !dit Red Hood.Jason n'est pas mon nom !

-Je sais que c'est toi,Jason !dit Tim.Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?pourquoi tu t'es fait passé pour mort ?!

-Ferme-là gamin !dit Red Hood.

-Non !pourquoi tu nous as abandonné moi et Damian ?!cria Tim.Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?!de quoi as-tu peur !

-FERME-LÀ !!!

Une gifle s'abbatit sur la joue de Tim.Ce dernier était choqué par ce geste.Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jason lui donnait des gifles,mais il était choqué quand même,Tim resta tête baissé,avant de dire:

-Ton épaule...laisse-moi voir ton épaule s'il te plait...

Tim se souvenait que quand Jason est mort,il y avait un J au fer rouge vif brûlé sur son épaule,c'était la seul preuve qui pourrait voir si c'est Jason ou pas.Red Hood s'accroupit pour laisser Tim lui enlevée sa veste,il tira le col de son maillot et vit l'épaule:il n'y avait rien.L'adolescant est anéanti.Un hoquet silencieux se fit sentir,ainsi qu'un sanglot.Il s'hyperventilla avant de se lever et courir,mais Red Hood le rattrappa par le bras.Avant de l'envoyer dans une étreinte,le jeune garçon ne bougez pas d'un pouce.

-Calme-toi,dit Red Hood.C'est rien.

Tim ne bougea pas.Red Hood le souleva avant lui demander:

-T'habite où gamin ?je te ramène...

Tim lui donna l'adresse en question et il le ramena en moto,il partis en laissant Tim devant le seuil de la maison.

000000000000000000

-Où était-tu,Timothy ?!

Tim était au seuil de la maison,tête baissé.Ses parents d'accueil avait les bras croisés et était furieux.

-Je...je suis désolé...,dit Tim timidement.Ca n'arrivera plus...

\- Que fesait tu dehors ?demanda son père d'accueil.

-Je...je pensais...je croyais...mais en faite...je m'accrochait à un dernière espoir...

-Quel espoir ?demanda sa mère d'accueil.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Jason...et...je croyait...j'ai cru qu'il avait survie...mais en faite...en faite...

-Tim !dit le père.Tu n'est pas le premier qui as perdu un membre de son entourage et qui croit qu'ils sont encore en vie,et tu ne sera pas le dernier...mais il faut te faire à l'idée que rien ne peut ramener tes frères à la vie.

-Je sais...s'il vous plait !ne m'envoyez pas dans une autre famille d'accueil !supplia Tim.Je n'ai que lui et il n'as que moi !s'il vous plait...

-C'est bon !dit le père.Mais ce sera me seul avertissement,une autre fugue comme celle-là,et tu ira vivre ailleurs.

Tim hocha la tête et partis dans sa chambre,il tomba dans son lit plaira silencieusement.Damian s'approcha de lui.

-Arrête Drake...,fit Damian.J'ai besoin de toi...et ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que ça peut m'aider.

-Je te demande pardon Damian...,murmura Tim.

-C'est rien...,dit Damian.C'est rien...

-Non...,dit Tim.Tu as perdu beaucoups trop de personnes,et il ne te reste que moi...alors je ne vais mourir...je te le promet...

-Drake...ne me promet pas ce que Todd et Grayson m'ont promis...parce qu'il ne l'ont pas tenu...

 **Ça vous à plu ?vous pouvez le laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.** **Comme vous l'avez vu,j'ai adoucie la relation entre Tim et Damian,alors qu'il s'entretue.j'espère que vous avez aimés.**


End file.
